


the spoils of war are ours to take

by phoenixsigns



Series: Winner's Choice [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubcon premise but no dub/noncon in the fic itself, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Riding, Winner's Choice AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: Fnatic beat G2 in their second match against each other, and take their rightful reward.(a sequel of sorts to 'to the victor goes the spoils')





	the spoils of war are ours to take

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would write more and I did! Set in Week 9, when Fnatic beat G2 in a crazy base race.

As an exhausted but elated Fnatic pile into their dressing room, Mads and Martin are arguing.

Well, not arguing exactly.

“Perkz is their regular,” Mads says, voice still trembling a bit. Martin shrugs.

“They don’t follow the rules when it comes to winner’s choice,” he replies, giving Tim a meaningful look. Tim looks down with a blush. “Why should we?”

Mads still hesitates. “But what if he doesn’t want to…”

“C’mon, Mads, live a little!” Gabriel pats Mads between his broad shoulders. “Besides, I’m sure other Martin won’t mind a way to work off all that excitement.”

Mads sighs, relenting. “Alright, fine. Wunder will be our winner’s choice.”

Zdravets, Gabriel, and Martin all cheer. Tim lifts his arms in excitement too, though secretly he wishes they’d chosen Rasmus instead.

Ten minutes later, Wunder, a.k.a Other Martin, joins them in the locker room. He’s already half-hard, something Gabriel pounces on with glee.

“And Mads here thought you wouldn’t be up for this,” he says with a grin, patting Wunder’s crotch. Martin quickly joins him, groping Wunder through his clothes.   
  
“I love your arms,” he murmurs against Wunder’s neck, pressed up against him as he slips a hand into Wunder’s waistband. The rest of Fnatic stand back to watch, amusedly resigned to their captain going first. For Wunder’s part, he doesn’t seem to mind Martin’s attention. 

“You topping or bottoming today?” he asks, letting out a soft moan as Martin’s fingers brush against his tip. Martin tilts his head, considering for a moment, before giving his answer. “I’m prepped if you want, or…”

“I wanna ride you today. Have your nice, strong arms lift me on and off that fat cock of yours.”

Wunder shivers in anticipation at that. “S-sounds good to me.”

And so Fnatic has Wunder strip and lie down. While Martin preps himself, moaning like a pornstar while he just has two fingers in, Tim approaches Wunder shyly.

“Want me to…?” he asks, nodding towards Wunder’s dick, which is now standing proudly at full mast. Wunder nods with a soft smile. 

“I remember how good you are at this, Tim,” he says. Tim smiles before taking Wunder into his mouth, quickly deepthroating him.

“Shit, that’s hot,” Zdravets says. He and Gabriel are caressing each other, holding each other close and periodically going in for kisses.

Mads is huddled in the corner of the room, blushing furiously. Tim reckons he’ll be ready to actually come out and do stuff by the time Martin is done with Wunder, though.

Martin notices Tim sucking Wunder off and pulls his fingers out of himself, wandering over with hips swaying. “Getting Wunder ready for me, huh Tim?” he asks, fondly stroking Tim’s hair. Tim makes an affirmative noise around Wunder, who moans at the vibrations around his dick, before pulling off.

“He’s all yours,” he says, red lips widened into that grin he always gets when he’s just had a cock in his mouth. Martin presses a quick kiss to that grin before turning to Wunder.

Martin rides Wunder wildly, hips snapping as he lifts himself up and down his dick over and over. It’s bigger than he remembers, and that combined with the residual adrenaline from the game is making him even hornier than usual.

Wunder can only lie there and watch Martin work his hips, hypnotized. Martin’s hair, usually, gelled back in the classic Danish hairstyle, has become loose, strands flopping against his face and sticking to his forehead as a sheen of sweat appears on his body from the exertion. “Fuck, you’re so hot…” he murmurs.

Martin opens his mouth, about to thank Wunder for the compliment, only for a scream to tear out of his throat instead as he angles himself just right. The tip of Wunder’s cock slams directly against his prostate, like a perfectly aimed skillshot, and it feels so good it’s almost painful.

“Fuck, Wunder, fuck…” he babbles, mind becoming unspooled as Wunder hits his prostate over and over again. “Fffuck, please...please Wunder, please Wunder, please, please, PLEASE-”

Wunder lets out a strangled moan as Martin clenches around him, cum spurting from his tip onto his stomach in long ropes. Martin screams again as his orgasm hits unexpectedly, hips dropping one last time before he goes still. His eyes are still hazy with the remnants of pleasure. 

Wunder lifts his hips once, experimentally, causing Martin to let out a broken moan and one last dribble of cum to leak from his tip. 

Gabriel and Zdravets help Martin off of Wunder, making sure he’s okay (“I’m doing amazing right now...” Martin had replied with a goofy grin before stumbling off to clean himself up) before turning to Wunder.

“Damn, you sure did a number on him. Or I guess he did it to himself,” Gabriel muses. Zdravets kneels down in front of Wunder’s face, which is also red and sweating by now.

“It’s our turn now,” he says as he pushes into Wunder’s mouth. “Think you can take us both at once?”

Wunder nods, so, with a grin, Gabriel lifts his hips and pushes in.


End file.
